


The RussoItalian Family

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Action, Angst, Bladebreakers - Freeform, Cheating, Comedy, Family Disputes, Italy, Majestics, Other, Romance, Russia, Sister Complex, The RussoItalian Family, Twins, f/m twins, foreign love affair, half-twins, post G revolution, tournament, twin dependency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Brooklyn and the restoration of the BBA, the Bladebreakers have been reborn and just in time for another tournament. Though, what happens when they get involved with some Russo-Italian siblings? Two new girls join the team, KaiXOC TalaXOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then Russia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Beyblade fan fiction. I own nothing but Lara, Elizaveta and Niccolò.

"You can’t be serious, Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson exclaimed as he slammed his hands flat on the elderly man’s desk, his team members standing behind him in either worry or indifference. "Why do we need _more_  people on the team? Aren’t we enough?”

"Well, Tsyon," Mr. Dickenson folded his hands in front of him on his desk, leaning over slightly, "it never hurts. New members mean a new variety in not only training but strategy and I know very well that these two girls are fully capable of being partners to you, Kai, Ray, Max, and Daichi."

"Sir," Ray stood up with a serious, concerned expression on his face, "I understand why Tyson is so worried. I mean, the tournament is in a few months, how are we supposed to train with complete strangers and develop the kind of unity we need to fight properly?"

"You saw how Tyson and Daichi were at first last year, didn’t you?" Max added. "They were a mess!"

"That may be, Max," the man nodded, "but Tsyon and Daichi were eventually able to overcome the clash of their personalities in time, isn’t that right?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Then, there is no need to worry because I’m sure there won’t be any clashes here. These are good girls who, though they may be younger, will avoid confrontation."

"How much younger?" Tyson asked suspiciously.

"Oh just a year or so. Fifteen both. And, they come from Russia!"

"Russia?" Kenny squeaked from a corner of the room. "I’m sorry, Mr. Dickenson but we don’t have such a great history with Russia!"

Mr. Dickenson raised a hand and lowered his voice as he spoke his words clearly and calmly, “I’m fully aware of that, Kenny. Though, I also know that one of them is probably one of your most biggest fans. She’s followed you boys since the very beginning, watching your progress and to say the least, you’ve inspired her to become an excellent beyblader.”

"Eh? Really?" Daichi grinned. "No way!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Tyson glared at the young redhead. "He’s talking about us, not you. You’re still new. You haven’t done anything."

"What? I’m just as important as a team member as you are! If not more!"

"All right,  _children_ , that’s enough,” Kai spat, hands in his pockets as his eyes glowered at the two. “Let’s just hurry up and get this over with so we can start getting ready. Unless I’m mistaken in thinking that losing isn’t an option for you.” The two hot-heads stared at Kai blankly for a moment before glaring at each other; turning away, arms crossed with a huff, making Ray and Max chuckle.

"Well, then," Mr. Dickenson began with a smile before turning to the side door of his office and calling out, "all right, girls! You may come in." A moment or two passed before, slowly and possibly hesitantly, the door opened and in stepped two girls.

One was barely over five feet tall, had short light orange hair, and blue eyes. On her tiny body was a thin black long sleeve shirt that showed off her slight curves, tight blue jeans with holes in the knees, and gray sneakers; followed by a pair of more than well-developed breasts.

The other girl was considerably taller with her long blonde curly hair that draped past her shoulders, her violet eyes reflecting the light in the room. She wore a yellow spaghetti-strap tank top, purple fingerless gloves that started at her elbows, an orange-yellow short skirt with blue-violet tights, and blue skimmers; all while she had a more underdeveloped chest.

"Hello," the orange-haired girl bowed her head as she seemed to speak fluent Japanese. "My name is Lara Pavla Solovyova."

"And, I’m Elizaveta Sokolova," the blonde only nodded with no emotion whatsoever on her face, seeming a bit stiff.

"Uh…hi…" Tyson waved awkwardly, trying to smile but ultimately failing. "We…uh…we’re-"

"Oh! We know!" Lara clapped her hands together with a bright smile. "We know who you are! Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi, Kenny, and…" her crystal blue eyes looked over at the dual-color-haired boy who silently kept his eyes pointed to a far away spot on a wall. Her voice lowered as she practically whispered his name, "Kai…"

There was a pregnant pause, as if time sat still and no one was even daring to breathe. Elizaveta, feeling uncomfortable with the silence, quickly spoke up to cover up her friend’s last statement. “Don’t you guys have a chick?” she attempted to question. “I thought for sure you guys had a chick.”

"Hilary?" Ray questioned. "Oh, she’s…"

Here, Tyson interrupted with a grumble as he recrossed his arms in what seemed to be irritation, “She’s off pouting somewhere. Being a typical girl.”

"Tyson!" Max bopped his friend on the shoulder with the palm of his hand. "That’s not something you say in front of two ladies! Especially when they’re our new teammates!"

"W-Well…it’s not my fault!"

"It’s no big deal, really, Mr. Max," Lara insisted. "We’re not offended."

“‘Mr. Max’?” the blonde boy echoed before laughing, scratching the back of his head while his cheeks flushed a light pink. “How cute. Please, just call me, Max!”

"Uh, right," the orange-haired girl glanced down at her shoes nervously, shyly. "It’s just strange. To suddenly be meeting all of you. To be so informal…feels a bit strange."

"It’s nothing to worry about, really," Ray grinned. "Just call all of us by our first names. Both of you. We need to get along after all."

"Yes. I hope we won’t be too much of a burden…"

"I’m sure we’ll be fine," Elizaveta placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder, eyes closing to emphasize the finality of her words as she spoke them with such confidence it rivaled Tyson’s. "The two of us are more than capable of not dragging you guys down. I assure you."

"Well, then!" Mr. Dickenson clapped his hands several times; gaining the attention of the teens, save for Kai who was only paying attention with his ears, as per usual. "Why don’t you all head on out and get to know one another? Bond!"

"Yeah! We could take them to the best restaurant in town!" Daichi cheered.

"I’m a little hungry myself," Tyson pat his stomach almost sheepishly in thought.

"You’re always hungry," Kenny teased, incidentally gaining laughs from the other three boys, Kai only barely letting a corner of his mouth turn into an almost unnoticeable smirk.

Though, a certain raven haired cat-like male was able to regain his composure quickly and he turned his attention back to Lara and Elizaveta. “Is that all right with you, ladies?” Ray questioned smoothly holding his hand out in invitation.

"We wouldn’t mind eating," Lara smiled in reply, hands nervously wringing themselves, fingers knotting themselves amongst each other.

"So, let’s get going," Elizaveta murmured as she walked towards the door, right past Ray’s outstretched hand, making him freeze in slight confusion before turning around, eyes following the blonde female.

"No problems," Kenny muttered to himself. "Let’s hope so…"

**-**


	2. Helping Hands

For food, in the end of it all, it was settled on just eating out at Kenny's family's noodle shop. Elizaveta and Lara were both being indecisive, and while the team (excluding Daichi, Tyson, and Kai) insisted on taking them out somewhere, Lara told them it was "not allowed to be expensive". She did not want to burden her heroes. The group was happily greeted by Kenny's mother and father; Lara being just as shy as before, Elizaveta seeming a bit more polite to the adults than she was to the Bladebreakers earlier; and they took a seat at one of the tables. One side of the booth was Tyson, Max, Daichi, and Kenny. The other side was Kai, Elizaveta, Lara, and Ray.

Noodles were ordered in unusual enthusiasm, and during the wait, Kenny brought up a question. "Lara," he said, "you were born and raised in Russia, correct?"

Lara froze for a moment, considering the words the older boy spoke before nodding with a smile, "Yes. Elizaveta as well."

"Er, yes, well…" Kenny gave a nervous laugh before continuing. "You see, I was wondering…your Japanese is really good. You sound so fluent, how come?"

"Oh! Well," Lara smiled, a bit of tension in her features, showing by the stiffness in her shoulders. "My brothers taught me. My father doesn't know too much, or at least he's really rusty, and my brothers were taught by my mother and well…"

"Lara taught me a bit," Elizaveta added with a slight smile of her own. "It's unexpectedly fun to talk in front of others and not have them understand." As the boys in front of her made uncertain faces, she laughed lightly with a shrug, "But, I still sound a bit rough with the accent, I know."

"So, how exactly did you guys get on this team?" Daichi queried, a raise of his brow in unnecessary suspicion as he placed a hand on the table, trying to act tough.

"We won a tournament."

"In Russia?"

"Yeah."

"And, what?"

"Mr. Dickenson was there. He was probably scouting."

Daichi frowned. Elizaveta didn't seem bothered at all. Her expression was calm and cool. His intimidation technique wasn't working a bit. Damn.

"I never thought that Mr. Dickenson would actually go to Russia to find new members," Tyson thought aloud.

"Well, think about it, Tyson," Ray started, leaning forwards a bit with his elbows on the table. "I'm from China, Max is from America and Kai grew up in Russia. We seem pretty multi-cultural if you ask me."

"Er…that's true…I suppose…" the leader of the team crossed his arms in a huff. "Why does he think we need new members anyway?"

**-**


	3. Endeavors Are For Fools

"Tyson!" Kenny frowned. "You should stop saying things like that!"

"I can't help but be curious, Chief," Tyson shrugged as he looked over at Lara and Elizaveta. "I don't have anything against you two, I mean it, it's just…I guess I'm a little worried."

Lara shook her head, "I really don't mind. I can understand. I'm sure Mr. Dickenson really does just want to give you all a good variety."

"And," Elizaveta cut in, "I can assure you that Lara and I will definitely give you guys variety. We can definitely take you guys to new levels."

"Elizaveta!"

"What?"

"Don't talk like that! That's like telling them we're better or something!"

"I'm not saying we're better. I'm saying we're a challenge."

"Well, that's a pretty confident statement," Daichi smirked. "What makes you think you could be a challenge for us?"

Elizaveta gave the young redhead a glare, "We're the top players in Russia."

"We're the top players in the world!"

"Daichi," Max warned, "you should settle down. Elizaveta isn't trying to be mean, or say anything against us. I'm sure Mr. Dickenson wouldn't have put them on the team if they  _weren't_  a challenge. We should be happy about this."

Just as Daichi was about to comment, Kenny's mother appeared with a tray littered with bowls. "Here you kids go!" she smiled, handing out the hot noodles to each of the familiar faces. "Anything else?"

"That's it," Kenny answered. "Thanks, Mom."

"Of course! You know, you should really bring your friends here more often," she said, before her eyes fell to Lara and Elizaveta. "And, these cute girls are new? Are they Kai's and Ray's girlfriends?"

"Ah-"

"Oh, no," Ray smiled sheepishly, waving a hand. "These are our new teammates and-"

"Oh! Sorry!" the brunette's mother apologized, seeming a bit embarrassed. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you..."

Lara straightened, seeming nervous as she made sure to make eye contact with the older woman, "I'm Lara and this is Elizaveta."

"Pleasure," the blonde female nodded.

"It's a pleasure," Kenny's mother bowed. "Well, it was nice meeting you two. I hope you enjoy the food!" and made her way back to the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"Enough with the talking," Daichi groaned as he picked up his chopsticks. "On to the food!" As he started to stuff himself, the other boys laughed.

Until Kai cut into the fun with one simple question, "Do you two have bit-beasts?"

* * *

"I really don't want to bring Sapsan out for something as petty as this," Elizaveta frowned as she and the rest of the team stood around a simple beyblade stadium in the woods of the park. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest as her opponent was an over-eager Daichi, the rest of the group sitting on the sidelines, waiting.

"Don't think of it as a waste, Elizaveta," Lara insisted, trying to smile and comfort her irritated friend. "Basically, it's like training! Like how you and I bring Sapsan and Dranomy out to advance their skills. So, don't think of it as a waste, okay?"

"I see it more like a test than training," the blonde shrugged. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"All right get into your stances!" Max announced, being the referee of this match. He had a grin on his face as he looked from the bouncing red-head to the cool lithe figure on the other side, both set and waiting for the countdown. "3! 2! 1! Let it, riiiip!"

And, just like second-nature; or, more like breathing; the two pulled their ripcords, setting free their beyblades into the stadium, an instant clash with the slightest of sparks. The velocity of their spinning was unworldly to any normal blader, and the force at which they pushed at each other, neither pulling away, created an awful grinding sound on the ears of the others.

"So, when are you gonna bring it out?" Daichi taunted. "You  _are_  gonna summon it, aren't ya?"

Elizaveta scoffed, "Sapsan is too good for you, I'd be doing you an honor by introducing you."

"Cocky," Ray chuckled. "It's bad to underestimate Daichi."

"It's also bad to underestimate Elizaveta," Lara piped in, gaining the boys' attentions with curious looks as she smiled at them in return.

**-**


	4. Round 2?

The group silenced, watching, and within a moment, there was a flash. The beyblades flew apart before encircling each other. They chased after the other, faster and faster until finally, Elizaveta's blade gained some sort of levitation. Slowly lifting in the gust created by the speed and force, and nicking the top of Daichi's Strata Dragoon.

"Huh? What's going on here?" the youngest frowned. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull?"

"It's no trick, it's simple strategic accessorizing," the blonde female replied, standing back with her hands on her hips, smirking. "If you want, go ahead and call your beast. I'll wait."

"You brat! You…!"

"Brat? I'm older than  _you_! But, if it bothers you so much," She inhaled, taking in a deep breath before releasing a loud bellowing, "Sapson! Rise!"

With a bright flash, within an enormous light, a falcon-much like a Peregrine Falcon-appeared. It gave a piercing shriek, its wings flapped once creating a heavy gust of wind, its dagger-like talons glinting, ready to sink into its foe. However, the beast froze before shrinking back into its shelter, and then the beyblade turned before leaving the stadium, flying out the of the side and being caught by its partner who stood there frowning.

"Huh?!" Daichi's eyes widened in confusion as his own beyblade returned to him. "What…just happened?"

"Oh, dear," Lara sighed as Elizaveta walked over, scowling at her blade. A yellow ball base, thin and brown body with white and black tipped blades to push wind beneath it, the attack ring an off white. "He wasn't happy, was he?"

The blonde shook her head, curls bouncing against her shoulders, "Nope. I knew it would turn out like this."

"Hey, what just happened?!" Daichi shouted, hurrying over with a scowl on his lips. "Did your bit-beast just run away or something?!"

"He didn't 'run away', he merely 'walked away'. Not enough tension was built between them to which Sapson would be willing to fight personally. He decided that since I didn't need him, he'd just ignore me. He's rather annoying like that sometimes."

"So, you can't control him," Tyson interjected. "That's a great notable to add to a resume."

Elizaveta glared, "Like your Dragoon would be willing to be summoned in a pointless battle when his presence wasn't even necessary."

The team captain sat where he was, about to speak but found his words perished at the thought of what the young woman said to him. He frowned, looking to Kai as if the other young man would be willing to bring some sort of harsh comment into this conversation. The older boy rolled his eyes, turning to Lara instead, "And, what about you? Is yours temperamental as well?"

The orange-haired girl seemed to freeze at the comment before hurriedly shaking her head, "N-No! Dranomy is willing to fight whenever, wherever!"

"All right, then!" Max stood up, dusting the grass off with his usual grin on his lips. "Then, I'll take you. My Draciel against your…Dranomy was it?"

"Uh, y-yes, Dranomy," Lara nodded reaching into her pocket and showing the blonde male her treasure. It had a white ball base, thin and light black body with purple blades and the attack ring was a dark blue. "She's very feisty and she will do what she can. I hope she won't disappoint."

"Oh, if she's yours, I'm sure she won't," Max laughed, clapping his hand upon one of the girl's shoulders and making her flinch slightly with red cheeks.

"Lara," Elizaveta whispered, "you don't have to be so nervous. If you're nervous, Dranomy will be, as well. Is that what you want?"

"Um," Lara took a step back, attempting to smile, "no, er, I…won't be nervous."

"Good!" Max gave a bob of his head in acknowledgement. "I wouldn't want you to be, you know."

"All right, all right, already!" Daichi grouched, huffing as he sat between Tyson and Ray. "Get a move on and start your darn match!"

"Hold your horses, Daichi," the blonde sighed, looking to the girl before nudging his head in the direction of the stadium. "Ready?"

Lara nodded silently, walking over towards the well-built hole-in-the-ground, Max becoming her mirror, and almost instantly the two fell into their own readying stances; their cords in, fingers tight on their rings and eyes focused. "Okay, you two ready?" Ray inquired, shouting from his seated position with a smirk on his lips. Elizaveta standing beside where Kai was laying back on the slight hill, using his arms under his head like a pillow for the minor increase in angling to see better.

"Yes!" the two shouted in unison, eager grins on their faces, and equally flushed cheeks in excitement.

"Okay! 3! 2! 1! Leeet iiiit riiiip!"

And, much like the previous pair, there was a quick entry, however, Lara was going to start this on a high note. "Fly high, Dranomy!" she commanded, as within seconds a bright light flashed. An orange tinted nightingale-type beast arose from its spinning domain, giving a trill of anxious excitement as it fluttered its wings, eyes shining.

"Woah," Max chuckled. "All righty, then, Draciel! Let's show 'em what we got!" In response, the happy-lad was given his partner arisen. Draciel releasing an amazing cry as he seemed to stretch from his haven. The beyblade settled for the middle, spinning and spinning, relentlessly as Dranomy encircled him; gaining speed with each lap.

"Well, I have to say this, Max," Lara smirked, her blood boiling and shyness melting. "Being famous doesn't help much with hiding your techniques and abilities. I already know your specialties!"

"Is that so? Then, I guess you'll be making this interesting for me, won't you?"

"Of course! Now! Dranomy!" On cue, the beyblade began to lift, much like Elizaveta's Sapson.

**-**


	5. Undoings

Kenny adjusted his glasses as he opened his laptop, typing away as fast as he could, as he called on the other girl, "Elizaveta, you and Lara have similar structures, don't you?"

"You mean the way our blades are built to push wind beneath our beyblades so they can gain flight?" she rose a brow. "Yes, they are similar. You should never clip a bird's wings."

"I see, that's what I thought."

 _Clack!_  

Dranomy landed atop Draciel, as if jumping on his center, chipping away at him. Max snorted, "Like we'd let you take advantage!" Draciel quickly slipped from underneath, but the movement placed a light gust under Dranomy that had her floating ahead for a moment before she slowly landed on the edge of the ring, tittering and sliding back in, slamming against Draciel's side; rings grinding against each other.

"Your Draciel is amazing, Max!" Lara called out, laughing.

"Your Dranomy isn't half bad either!"

"Okay! Let's finish this!"

"Don't mind if I do!"

" _Go!"_

_Clang!_

And, bit-beasts gone within the blink of an eye, the beyblades were knocked out simultaneously to their owners, their partners, and Max and Lara smiled as they seemed to be trying to catch their breaths from the small rush of adrenaline. They walked over, hands outstretched to the other.

"It was a good match," Max insisted.

"I'm glad it was a tie even though we were just having some fun," Lara nodded.

"Is this good enough, Kai?" Elizaveta inquired; her expression a little bitter at the "test" her and her friend were placed under, but she was calm with her words.

The older boy remained silent, eyes sliding from the blonde to the orange-haired teen. "It's not my place to say who is allowed in, or not. I simply wanted to know whether or not you two had bit-beasts," his words were bland, expression cold yet observing.

"Well, I guess I'll have to say that I don't think it'd be too bad to have you guys, er, girls, added on the team," Tyson admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood.

Kenny continued to type away at his computer, his words almost inaudible, "However, you'll have to learn how to adapt to our training schedules that Hilary and I put together with no complaints. We don't have much time left before the new tournament, and teamwork is something else we'll have to fit in now. How to get you in with the rest and see about compatibility and the like. But," he adjusted his glasses once more, closing his laptop with a smile, "Like I said, we'll make it all work."

Tyson gave a grin, stretching his hand out towards Elizaveta as Max and Lara made their way over to the resting group, "Welcome to the Bladebreakers!"

* * *

It was a new day, and everyone met at Tyson's home; including Hilary who was elated to meet two new teammates that were girls. "Finally," she had said, "if you two were boys I don't think I would be able to take it. They're too much of a handful in groups." At this, Tyson gave Hilary a look, who promptly ignored it, crossing her arms and turning to Kenny. "Okay, Chief, tell them what we have planned."

"All right, here's how it's all going to work out," the Chief typed away, starting up a new file for the results that would be of today's training. "We're going to do a lottery. There's seven of you, so we'll have three pairs and the single will be doing some light exercises. We need this to be random so we can try to get everyone comfortable with each other, or rather," he glanced to the newcomers, "get you two comfortable with them and vice versa."

"So, how are we doing this lottery?" Tyson inquired.

Kenny chuckled, "Good old fashioned way. I clipped up seven pieces of paper and placed them in a small bowl. They're folded very well so we can't see the number through the paper."

Ray rose a brow, "When did you do this, Chief?"

"I took some time while everyone was getting here. The bowl is still in the kitchen so, I'll be right back," he placed his laptop down gently to the side on the raised floor outside in the courtyard. He hurriedly scampered inside, retrieving the bowl and just as quickly returned, a grin on his face. "Okay, once we have the pairs, I'll let you know what your task for the day is. It will be simple: One with two, three with four, and five with six. Of course, seven, as I said before, will do some physical exercises for the day."

"Okay then," Tyson tugged at his gloves, lifting his cap a bit before walking up to Kenny and stretching his hand out, "guess I'll go first."

"Be my guest."

Tyson grinned, reaching into the bowl and carefully pulling out a small square between his pointer finger and thumb. He opened it to reveal a "3". Kai was next, claiming "5". Ray was given "1". Max received "7".

"Awww, man," the blonde frowned.

"Tough luck, Maxie," Ray ruffled his friend's hair.

He sighed, "It's not as if I don't like to exercise, but…"

"We'll be doing this again, Max, so you don't need to worry," Hilary smiled. "I doubt you'll get '7' every time."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Hilary," the lad brightened as his eyes turned back to the paper.

Daichi followed afterwards, excited and hoping to get "4" or "5", however he received "2" instead.

"Looks like you and mean will be a pair," the cat-eyed young man gave a pat to Daichi's back. The red-haired boy returned it with a smile. Just because Ray wasn't his first or second choice didn't mean he wasn't a good partner.

"Okay, Lara you go next," Hilary urged, an eager expression on her face as the shy orange-haired girl stepped forward.

The young woman's face turned red as she gave a squeak of, "'6'". Elizaveta came from behind her friend, clapping her on the shoulder and giving her a look of confidence that slowly encouraged her.

"All right then," Kenny typed away, placing the bowl to the side. "Ray and Daichi are together, by default Tyson and Elizaveta will be working together, Kai and Lara as well, and then Max will be given some exercises to work on for the day."

"Tell us what we have to do, Chief," Max was antsy, wondering what chores he'd be given in place of his friends.

"Team One: Ray and Daichi will be working on launches today. Try to synchronize and work on developing a launching strategy to immediately set the battle in motion and confuse or get the upper hand on the opponents. Team Two: Tyson and Elizaveta will be working on speed. I'll show you where Hilary and I decided the turning points, also you can work on any maneuvers you think will work in a battle. If you two seem to be doing well, we'll add in some obstacles Hilary fetched for us. Team Three: Kai and Lara will be working on balance and endurance. You'll use the stadium and take turns; only one is allowed to attack and only one is allowed to defend at a time. You'll change with five minute intervals first and if things go well, we'll increase the time range per interval. And, Max, you'll be working on a series of push ups, sit ups, squats, vertical jumps, the step test, and finally sit & reach. Hilary has the workout sheet, so you'll see what your goal for each will be." The brunette popped his head up, fingers frozen as he looked to his friends, "All right, any questions?"

There were none. Once again, Kenny placed his computer down to thoroughly explain to the team in a bit more detail as to what was expected and what he wanted to see from them. Hilary, in the meantime, gave Max his regimen, and the young man actually smiled. He was required to perform thirty push ups, thirty-five sit ups, twenty-five squats, perform the vertical jump three times and try to average out to twenty inches, check his heart rate after a three minute step test and see if it is around 100 beats per minute; if more it is needed to be checked on; and last but not least, try to reach at least an average out of three attempts two inches while performing the sit & reach test.

"Well, don't you look happy," Hilary purred, hands on her hips with raised brows.

Max chuckled, "I thought it would be a bit more difficult than this at least but it's totally easy."

"That's because Kenny was keeping in mind that one of the girls might pick '7' so he didn't know what their physical capabilities were and made sure to make it a little easy just in case."

"Makes sense," the blonde nodded, looking it over once more. "So, first I just gotta do thirty push ups? Piece of cake."

Hilary nodded, "You might find yourself finishing with enough time to watch and laugh at the rest of these bozos."

"Max!" Kenny shouted the young man's name, earning a flinch and cautious turn of the head. "What are you  _doing_?! You have to get going ASAP!"

"Sheesh, Chief is more worried about this whole tournament than you guys are."

"Yeah, he worries a lot since he's the one who has to really look over our beyblades in the end," Max rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before turning back to Hilary. "All right, I'm off then."

"Good luck~"

Kenny sighed as he witnessed Max scampering to the other end of the large yard before turning his attention back to the others. Ray and Daichi were doing just fine, after all their task was rather the simplest out of all. Ray was able to share an idea and Daichi would take a moment or two, perhaps rebuttal once or twice from not fully understanding, before he listened and obeyed. Most of the time it seemed as though Ray and Daichi were doing well, a few failures in between which was a given of course, though their synchrony was still far off.

A few yards away, Tyson and Elizaveta were racing their blades like horses on a track. Over and over, with two cones spaced out several yards from the other, the tops sped down and around them again, and again, and again; nose to nose.

"You're keeping up rather well, there," Tyson smirked as he stood opposite of the young woman.

The blonde returned it with a sneer, "I guess that means I don't have to worry about you dragging me down."

"That should be  _my_  line."

"Now, it's mine."

"All right, then," Tyson chuckled, "how about we try keeping the pace, but invert our paths?"

"Sure, just try not to trip me up," she warned with a glint in her eyes.

With a quiet laugh to himself, Kenny was pleased to see that Elizaveta and Tyson were actually getting along. Elizaveta seemed a bit prideful, almost on the same level as Kai with the way she spoke, and was worried that she and Tyson would butt heads. Then, he turned his attention to the real Kai and Lara in the middle of the yard where the stadium lied.

It seemed as though they were merely focusing on the endurance, rather than the balance. Dranzer spun in the middle with Dranomy attacking at random intervals from different angles; Dranzer wasn't even phased, and neither was Kai who stood coolly with his arms crossed, analyzing the way Lara's beyblade moved about and around his. Kenny glanced at his watch before walking up beside the two and telling them that the first five minutes had passed and that it was Kai's turn to attack while Lara defended. Dranzer pulled back as Dranomy fell to the center, spinning relentlessly as Lara, nervous, tightened her fists as Dranzer mercilessly began to slam into her blade. Kenny's eye took notice as for a moment, Dranomy's speed stalled before picking up. It was nothing more than a millisecond but he saw it, he was sure. And, he was sure that Kai noticed as well. Kai was equally keen to beyblades as the Chief. With a sigh, the brunette rubbed at his temples, thinking that he'd allow a few more rounds of intervals before personally making sure that the two practiced on balance as well.

"Well, what do you think, Kenny?" Hilary inquired as she sat on the deck, a pad in her hand as the young man sat beside her, picking up his laptop and typing away at the same time as she scribbled.

"I'm a little surprised that Elizaveta and Tyson aren't killing each other just yet," he murmured. "However, I'm a little worried about Lara."

"Why?"

"I think she still sees us as idols," Kenny explained. "Mr. Dickenson said that Lara was once one of our biggest fans. She looked up to us when it came to beyblading and I think she hasn't separated that feeling from herself. I think it may end up being a disadvantage for her. She's anxious and unsettled with Kai. She's flustered."

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for the year! Thank you for joining me in this fan fiction, and I hope that next year I can produce better and longer chapters worthy for you guys! Thanks so much, and Happy Holidays!  
> -MultiVerSonalityDisorder


End file.
